six billion souls & sometimes, all you need is one
by rhia xo
Summary: Lucas Scott has finally returned home to Tree Hill after four years of travelling, only to realize that his true love, Peyton Sawyer is seeing someone else. Will he sit back and let her be happy, or fight to get her back? LEYTON/NALEY/BRULIAN. read&review
1. coming home

**CHAPTER ONE - COMING HOME**

Lucas Scott rested his head against the window to his right. He stared down, he was miles in the air and could barely make out the colours below him, but he knew he was home. He smiled to himself; he was finally back in Tree Hill.

After college, and coaching and helping Nathan follow his dream of playing professional basketball, he embarked on a dream of his own. Travelling around the world, handing his unpublished book to anyone who would take it. There was rejection after rejection, but finally an editor believed in his words. He believed his words could change the world some day. From that day on Lucas Scott's world changed.

He hadn't been home in four years. He was anxious to see how Tree Hill and the people he once known had changed. In particular, there was one person he was anxious to see. His heart still ached for her – it had done every single day. He wondered about her all the time, what was she doing with her life now? Was she still into music? Was she happy? Had she moved on...?

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeal as he walked through the airport. He looked up and immediately grinned.

"Lucas Scott I have missed you so much!" A brunette cried as she ran across the floor towards him.

Lucas dropped his bags and opened his arms for her. "I've missed you too Hales' – you don't know how great it feels to be home."

"Good, because this is your home." Haley smiled, and then playfully ruffled his hair. "There's a little someone waiting at home, excited to see his uncle."

"Ah, how is the little man?" Lucas asked as they both headed towards the exit. "I'm supposing not as little as the last time I saw him."

"No, he's a little bigger – still looking more and more like you every day." Haley giggled. "I'm glad your home Luc', anymore postcards and Jamie would have had to have a bigger room to fit them all in."

Lucas smiled. "So um, how's Peyton?"

"Well, she's great – Brooke's helped her set up her own record label, she's doing an awesome job."

"Haley..." Lucas said slowly, stopping in his tracks. "You know what I mean."

"She's seeing someone Luc' – and he's a really nice guy, so please don't ruin this for her – she's happy. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's been four years."

"She said she'd wait for me, I waited for her!" Lucas stressed, running his hands through his sandy blonde hair.

"She did wait Luc', but four years is a long time, a lot can happen in that time..." Haley's voice trailed off. She could see the disappointment and pain in Lucas' eyes. He truly did love Peyton Sawyer with all his heart – anybody could see that.

Lucas carried on walking, without saying a word.

* * *

><p>"Honey this is ridiculous. Do you actually expect to make any money in this dead end town?"<p>

"Mother, - this is my company, and this is my decision. Tree Hill is home, and I want to work from here." Brooke Davis said, as she wiped down the counter in her new store.

"You're making a huge mistake Brooke. You're not seventeen anymore – so stop playing games, New York is your home now." Victoria Davis told her daughter, as she inspected the items on the rack.

"I'm staying here mom – New York is your home, not mine."

The glass door opened and footsteps were made across the store. "Well well, I was hoping to get a coffee here." A familiar voice echoed the room.

"Oh great, another example of my daughters bad decisions." Victoria sighed, turning her nose up at the visitor.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Davis." He chuckled, and then carried on walking to the counter. "Seeing as a coffee is out of the question, how about a welcome home hug?"

"Luc!" Brooke squealed, and rushed over, her platform heels hitting the floor. "I didn't know you were coming home!" She threw herself into his arms, as Lucas kissed her head.

"Neither did I guess, - just woke up one morning and realised, I need to come home." Lucas pulled away and looked around the purple store, filled with clothes and accessories. "This is amazing Brooke – my mom rang and told me the news, were both so proud of you."

"Oh please, don't tell me you agree with this?" Victoria shook her head. "See Brooke, this just shows, the people in Tree Hill do not understand Clothes Over Bro's – they don't understand that a business as big as yours cannot run in such a small town."

"Mother, please." Brooke walked over to the tall, dark haired woman. "I know I can do this – and I need you to believe in me, I promise you I can do this."

"Whatever Brooke, I've got a meeting to go to regarding this mess, - the sooner you realise this isn't going to work the better." She rolled her eyes then looked at Lucas. "And before you try anything, my daughter is way too good for you." She smirked, grabbed her bag, and then walked out of the store.

"Well, she's still as charming as she used to be." Lucas laughed, and then sat down on one of the big purple sofas. "I heard about Peyton."

Brooke's face saddened. "So I'm guessing there was a reason you came back... She's happy Luc' – Jared's really good person and they get along great."

"Yeah, so I've heard." Lucas nodded. "Well if she's happy, I guess I'm happy for her – she's always deserved to smile."

"I know it must be hard, but please be careful Lucas – we both know Peyton's heart is fragile, and it's easily conflicted." Brooke placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be really pleased to see you though, have you spoke to her yet?"

"Uh no, not yet." Lucas sighed. "Suppose I've been avoiding it right now, trying to avoid thinking of her with someone else, never mind seeing her with someone else."

"Right..." Brooke reached her hand out. "Come on, get up, and you can go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"For my store's opening!" Brooke grinned. "You picked the perfect day to come home, everyone will be so excited to see you. But you better not take the spotlight off my clothes Lucas Scott!"

Lucas laughed, and then put his arm around Brooke. "I'll try my hardest not too, but I can't help some things."

"Hey Brooke, there was a delivery to the house for tonight so I thought I'd swing by and-"

"Peyton." Lucas spoke softly, his voice barely audible.

The door shut behind her, and then there was complete silence.

"Uh, what did they deliver Peyton?" Brooke asked awkwardly, nudging Lucas in an attempt to get him out of the trance like state he was in.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton whispered, not moving a muscle. Her eyes were full of pain, and sadness, as she stared at the boy who was once the love of her life.

"You were right Brooke," Lucas smirked. "She is really happy to see me; uh do you want to grab a coffee maybe? We could catch up then..."

Peyton looked afraid to answer. Maybe she was. Maybe she was afraid of letting Lucas Scott back into her life in fear that all those feelings she had once felt, and thought she had since buried, would come rushing back to her. That if they simply went for coffee, she would go home wanting to spend the rest of her life with him. Lucas Scott was a dangerous topic. The love they once shared was so pure, yet so intense – could they ever be just friends? Peyton watched Lucas, as he stared into her eyes.

He could see right through her, she knew he could. Peyton hesitated. There was a risk of her falling for him again, it could happen so easily, but she couldn't deny the chance to ask him questions about the last four years.

"Okay." She answered, her voice still quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd break the story in with a short first chapter, hope you liked it! Please review! xxxx<strong>


	2. regret

**Sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter. I have recently began writing a Twilight story (which I advise you check out) which got me back into writing this. I do apologise if it's a little rough, it is my own fault for leaving it so long between chapters. I do hope you enjoy though, and add this to your alerts! Would also love to know what you all think so please review! **

**R**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO – REGRET<strong>

So much had changed since the first time he had sat here. His world once revolved around this place. It made him who he was today, and he couldn't begin to think of where he would have been if he hadn't once found this perfect world.

The river court looked exactly the same as how he had left it many moons ago. He smiled to himself, just picturing his last game here. A time that seemed so long ago.

"So what brings you back to Tree Hill?" Peyton broke the silence, playing with her hands awkwardly.

"Tree Hill is home." Lucas told her. "I knew I would always come back here, the place holds too many memories to ever let it go." His voice was sincere.

"Of course." Peyton nodded. "Congratulations on the book by the way, never got to personally tell you how proud I was of you." She pushed her dark blonde curls out of her eyes. "It's a beautiful book Lucas." She truly did mean what she had said. Under her bed lay copy after copy of Lucas' book. She had grown into the habit of buying every copy she had ever laid eyes on. It was a collection Jared was yet to find out about.

"Thanks, that means the world coming from you." There was an element of sadness in Lucas' voice, almost regret. Peyton sensed it immediately, but couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it out loud.

There was a long silence between the old friends. Lucas wanted more than anything to pull her into him and kiss her soft lips, to be reminded of what he had been missing the past four years. He wanted to run his hair through her perfect curls and tell her he loved her. But those days were gone.

Peyton shut her eyes. Four years ago was almost a lifetime ago. She had buried the memories and had moved on with her life the day she realised Lucas Scott wasn't coming back for her. Jared was a great guy, and she had found herself falling in love with him – until today.

What made today different from any other day? Of course, Lucas has returned, but should that have such a big impact? Was it right that it made her question her feelings?

"I thought about you every day." Lucas whispered. "I promise you, there was not a day you did not cross my mind Peyton."

"Lucas..." Her voice sounded desperate. "Four years is an incredibly long time. You may have thought have me every day, but did you ever think to pick up the phone and call me? To tell me about your amazing successes or to just ask how I was doing maybe?"

Pain flowed through Lucas' body. She was completely and utterly right. He had no excuse for his silence. He was busy, as busy as he ever could imagine – and even though he couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to Peyton before today, he had always assumed she'd be waiting for him when he finally returned.

Peyton sensed this. "I couldn't wait around forever Luc' - you gave me no reason to." Her voice got firmer. "I'm sorry. But it's what I always said, people always leave – and I just got fed up of waiting for them to come back."

* * *

><p>"I have exciting news. You will never guess who called me this morning." Haley James Scott announced as she entered her large kitchen.<p>

Her husband, Nathan Scott sat at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up. "And who would that be?"

"Your brother." She grinned.

"Lucas?" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up immediately.

"Now let me think," She teased, "do you have another brother you haven't told me about?"

"Very funny Hales'. Is he home!" Nathan asked, the excitement building up in his voice. Although Nathan and Lucas never got along growing up, they built a strong friendship throughout high school and Nathan had counted Lucas as his best friend ever since. It was strange, being away from someone who meant so much to you, and the thought of Lucas returning home was a very happy thought.

"He is indeed! He left me a cryptic answer phone message this morning asking me to meet him in the airport, so I went along and he's decided to come back to Tree Hill – for good!" Haley smiled, it felt good to have her best friend in the same state again.

"That's awesome! I'll have to call him, does Jamie know?"

"Not yet, I thought I'd keep it a surprise so Lucas could come see him and see his reaction himself. Don't think he realises how much he's been missed."

"Knowing Lucas probably not." Nathan thought for a moment. "Does he know about Peyton?"

Haley nodded slowly. "I told him earlier, he seemed crushed – I know her expected her to wait for him, but four years is a long time..." Her voice trailed off.

"They'll sort it out." Nathan held his hand out for Haley, and pulled her towards him once she took it. "How glad I am not to have any of that relationship drama..." He murmured. "That I get to kiss my beautiful wife whenever I please." He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

"Aren't I lucky?" She giggled. "But Nathan, we have Brooke's opening! She'll kill us if we miss it!" Her voice was getting louder as Nathan was making his way down her body.

"Then we won't miss it." Nathan told her. "We'll just have to be fashionably late." Haley's laughter echoed the house as he took her in his arms and let his lips reach hers.

* * *

><p>"How you feeling buddy?" Brooke asked, with concern in her voice. She'd noticed Peyton had been sitting alone at the bar for a long time.<p>

Peyton looked up from her glass, and forced a smile. "Brooke you don't have to worry about me, you have this fabulous store and all these guests to be looking after."

"But I have an even more fabulous best friend who comes before all of this." Brooke pointed around the store. "P. Sawyer you know I have your back."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but genuinely smiled back at her. "Thank you Brooke – for everything."

Brooke nodded and took a seat next to her. "It sucks doesn't it. Just when you find happiness the one who took it away in the first place comes back into your life."

"I think it's just hit me harder because Jared is away with work, so it's just had an excuse to be playing on my mind when I haven't got him here with me." Peyton told Brooke, as if she was trying to not only prove something to Brooke, but herself. "Lucas and I had our time. Four years ago to be precise, and I have to leave him in the past."

"I understand, but is that really what you want to do?" Brooke asked, trying to study Peyton's face, but as usual she was hiding her emotions.

"Yes."

Brooke didn't push the subject. She knew Peyton would come to her if she needed her. She knew she still loved Lucas, but if she wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet, then Brooke had to sit back and wait for her to realise.

She picked up her glass of champagne and strutted across the room. She stopped behind two tall men holding up dresses.

"The purple will look gorgeous on you," She began. "But you, - definitely the green, it will go better with your skin tone." The men turned around and laughed.

"This place looks awesome Brooke, congratulations." Nathan told her. "I think I may pick this one up for Haley."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? A little treat, huh?" She giggled.

"Something like that." He winked, and then left Brooke alone with the tall, dark haired man who stood beside him.

"You really think the greens the best for me?" He smirked, as he held up the dress alongside his body.

Brooke nodded and then smirked. "It really does bring out your eyes. Have we met?"

"Not that I know of, I'm Julian. My father is Paul Baker, he's using your designs in his new movie, so I get to just follow him around and attend the cool parties with him."

"Oh really? You class this party as cool?" She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"It's up there with the best." He smiled and held his hand out. "It's great to meet you, I've actually got to look at a few of your designs, and their pretty awesome."

"Thank you very much." She told him, as she took his hand. Her heart began beating faster as it touched the warmth of his skin. "So what do you really do? Apart from follow your father around..."

"I'd say I'm an assistant director, although I only really assist my father in coming to these events – he doesn't really trust me in making any key decisions." Julian told her. He found it oddly comforting to open up to her, even though they had just met. There was something genuine about her, her smile, the way she looked at him, it was nice.

Brooke nodded. "I can relate to the disapproving parents, trust me." She shook her head as she thought of Victoria's orders earlier in the day.

As much as she didn't want to leave the handsome assistant director, she knew she was being unsociable by not introducing herself to the rest of her guests. "I'll have to go make sure everyone thinks this party as cool as you do."

"Of course, enjoy the rest of your night." Julian told her, and grinned.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming." Brooke smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you need a ride?"<p>

Peyton turned to her right to see Lucas Scott sitting in his car. She cursed herself for not waiting for Brooke to close up so they could have left together.

"Peyton, it's freezing out there, and I promise I'm not going to kid nap you." He laughed to himself. "And how can you even think about walking home in those heels, you're going to break your neck."

"I can walk just fine thank you." She told him in a dismissive tone and carried on walking.

Lucas started the car and slowly drove alongside her. "Are you serious? You've had a bit to drink and it's not safe you walking the streets alone. I promise you I won't even look at you if that's what you want, I just want to make sure you get home safe."

A gust of wind hit Peyton and she shivered. He was right, she had to pick the coldest night of the year to walk home. She mentally kicked herself once more. She didn't trust herself alone with Lucas. She knew he had the power to make her want him again. Or did she already want him?

"Peyton... Please."

She turned to look at him, and could see the worry in his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**And if you happen to be interested in Twilight, check my story 'Me and Mr Cullen' out! **

**Thanks xxxx**


End file.
